1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-shake apparatus of a photographing apparatus, and in particular to an image-combination apparatus for obtaining a corrected image signal for hand-shake.
2. Description of the Related Art
An anti-shake apparatus for a photographing apparatus is proposed. The anti-shake apparatus corrects for the hand-shake effect by moving an imaging surface on a plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis, corresponding to the amount of hand-shake which occurs during imaging.
Japanese examined patent publication (KOKOKU) No. H01-053957 discloses an electrical anti-shake apparatus which obtains an anti-shake (hand-shake corrected) image on the basis of an image signal which is imaged on a part of an imaging field of an imaging device. The part of the imaging field can be moved over all of the imaging field, corresponding to the hand-shake quantity. The part of the imaging field is equal to the imaging surface which is movable on the plane that is perpendicular to the optical axis.
However, in this electrical anti-shake apparatus, the image quality of the anti-shake image falls, and an angle of view is narrowed, in comparison with when the imaging operation is performed by using all of the imaging field of the imaging device.